


No Beauty Could Have Come From Me

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, haikyuu
Genre: Crossover, Ghoul!Kageyama, Gore, M/M, Multi, are you ready, come on it has ghouls in it what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be an extra bad day. He could feel it from the moment he opened his tired eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumbass Hinata

Sometimes, if he went to sleep early enough, and if he had eaten enough recently to keep him feeling slightly less dead to the world, he'd dream of better days.  
Days with his parents.  
Days without knowing of the terrors of the world.  
He'd dream of the time where he could look forward to waking up each morning without a headache and a dull stomach pain.

These times were not often, they were far and few. But, quite frankly, Kageyama was blessed with pleasant dreams tonight. He dreamt of warm colors and sunflowers brighter than than the sun itself. For the shortest amount of time, it makes him feel happy, content. Ah, but all good things must come to an end, he remembers this as he's awoken by the soft pitter patter of rain on his cheap ass roof, and the echoing dropping of water. 'Bah, damn rain is making the leak worse...'. Kageyama glared at the hole in the ceiling, internally cursing it, before bothering to look at the time. 

6:00 a.m.  
Real fucking early.  
There's two shitty things about this morning already. 

But being up early was better than being up late, so he decided. With stiff limbs, Kageyama lifted himself up out of the worn out futon he had previously laid in, and stretched.  
'One of these days, soon... I'm going to have to eat again...' A sigh escaped his mouth, 'What a pain...'

The tired teen took his time on getting ready for school, since he had the time. 7 rolled around rather quickly, and before he knew it, he was out the door, on his way to school.  
Another regular day.

Maybe slightly shittier than normal-

Kageyama stepped in a muddy puddle.

Okay, for sure shittier than normal.

With one wet foot, he approached the only thing that kept his sense of normalcy on a daily basis. Kageyama was sure that he wouldn't know what to do with himself without school.

Without volleyball.

"Kageyamaaa!!! Mornin'!" An overly energetic voice called his name.

A full head of bright orange hair was speeding towards him, a duck print umbrella in their hand.

Kageyama takes a deep inhale of breath, closing his eyes to concentrate on not smiling as the short ginger approached him at a fast rate.

"You dumbass...Why do you insist on yelling so early in the morning?"

"Eh? I just thought you might not hear me over the rain!" Hinata shot back as he closed up the duck umbrella.

"I'm not  _that_  hard of hearing. What kind of pattern is  _that,_ anyways?"

"Gah-! Shush! It was raining and my umbrella was missing, so I used an extra one of my little sister's umbrellas!"

It was hard not to smile at that, so Kageyama averted his gaze from Hinata, turning his head to look outside at the grey sky.

"Dumbass..."

"And what's with  _you,_  huh?! You didn't even bring one, you're drenched! You could get sick, you know!"

"Shut up, I won't get sick! It's not my fault I don't have one!" The black haired teen shook his head in exasperation, and Hinata shrugged in a frustrated reply.

It was 7:20 a.m.

The two walked to class together.


	2. A huge mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really, really should have made sure no one saw him.

Much to his crap ass luck, the school day went painfully slow.

The ache in his stomach wouldn't go away.

He was  _hungry._ He couldn't  _concentrate_ , goddammit!

'And there's volleyball practice...' For once in his life, thinking about tossing and practicing made a feeling of dread spread through him. Kageyama hated missing practice, it made him feel like some sort of half assed minimalist or something. But if he were to give himself away in front of his team....

What would they think?

He often wondered what would happen, if maybe, just one time, he let his kakugan flare, and let those deadly claws rip from his lower back...

_What would everyone think?_

Would they  _run?_

Would they  _scream?_

Would they go straight to that damned CCG and order for him to be locked away, or killed?

_**Just like his parents?** _

Kageyama didn't know, but he wasn't about to find out, either.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the school bell rang, excusing everyone to go home for the day.

Yeah, going home sounded like the best option for today. He'd be sure to go tomorrow, so long as he got something to relieve his hunger...

"Kageyama!!" Seriously, how does Hinata  _do_ that? He popped out of nowhere! Must be his height... "We have volleyball practice today! Let's go! Yachi is walking down with us, too!" The small blonde girl who stood behind Hinata gave a timid wave in Kageyama's direction.

Ah, now he felt really bad...

But if he said he wasn't feeling well, they'd understand....right?

"Hinata, Yachi...I-I'm sorry, I'm not going today...-" Hinata gawked at him in shock, "-I'm not feeling my best today, I don't think I'll be very essential to practice." Kageyama couldn't look them in the eyes as he said this, so he resorted to looking down at his feet, (his left foot was still a little damp from stepping in that damn puddle).

Hinata looked as though he were about to question him, but Yachi beat him to talking. "That's alright, Kageyama! We'll tell the team, feel better soon, okay?"

"Thank you." He really meant it.

Kageyama parted ways from the two.

He didn't notice Hinata exchange quick words with Yachi, then follow after him.

 

 

 

 

The rain had calmed down to a light sprinkle.

'Convenient. At least I won't be as soaked compared to this morning.' He mused as he made sure to avoid any pesky puddles on his way back home. 'What am I going to do about eating...'

Just as he was passing by one of those bars where you'd occasionally see drunk people stumbling out of, he heard a shriek from an alley way.

'What's going on...?'

Kageyama crept into the dim space. Once his eyes adjusted, he caught sight of a girl, broken beer bottle in hand, accompanied by a middle aged looking man. The man looked pissed and intoxicated, a deep gash on his forward caused blood to drip into his squinty eyes. Kageyama pieced together that the girl must have smashed the beer bottle onto the man's head for self defense.

"Get the fuck away from me, asshole!" She screeched, then bolted for it. The man didn't bother chasing her. Instead, he turned his gaze to the black haired teen that had been watching quietly them.

"Hey, kid...Who the hell do ya think you are, eh? Storming in on my privacy...!" The man shook his fist at him, getting unnecessarily angry, "I'll fucking kill ya!"

Kageyama stared.

"Oi,  you fuckin' hear me? I said I'll-"

_"Blood..."_ the black haired ghoul breathed, his hunger getting the best of him. It was so  _irresistible_ , the smell of the rich liquid caused him to automatically react, his slate eyes changing hue into a deep red and black.

"Huh...? What the hell is wrong with you-"

Kageyama hungrily licked his lips, and let go of his self control.

Blood red tentacles ripped free from his back.

"Wha...What!? G-Ghoul....Ghoul-!  _Ghoul-!"_

A rip was heard, and the man was permanently silenced. 

In a hungry frenzy, Kageyama dug into the still warm flesh, not bothering to pull into a more private location. He was too hungry to care.

But...

He sensed a stirring behind him.

Stiffening with panic, Kageyama slowly turned around, in all his bloody ghoul glory.

There, with the most horrified expression, stood Hinata.

**_Hinata._ **

 

_"K...Kageyama...you're a ghoul....?"_

 

_'...Yeah, today is a real shitty day.'_

 

 

 


	3. Contradiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't make sense. He acted angry, but he looked scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooooooo

Hinata was worried.

Kageyama  _never_ missed practice. There wasn't a single time he could remember being in that gymnasium without the black haired teen by his side. That's why, when Kageyama couldn't look him in the eyes as he said that he wouldn't be coming, Hinata was so flabbergasted. 

_Was he sick?_

He looked and sounded fine.

_Was he hurt?_

Hinata didn't see him give any obvious signs of pain.

_Was he just...tired?_

Well...maybe that's just it. 

Still, he was worried.

So he followed him.

It all seemed normal. Kageyama walked at a medium pace, occasionally looking up at the cloudy sky, though he never noticed Hinata behind him. He would have called out, made his presence known, but as soon as he was about to...there was a shriek. Kageyama acted quickly, approaching the alley way that the sound came from.

He still didn't notice Hinata.

Unlike Kageyama, Hinata was too wary to walk right into the dim space. He heard an angry woman scream, then storm off. Then, soon after, a man's voice acknowledged Kageyama's presence. Hinata tensed up,  _the man sounded very angry,_ and what would happen if the man hurt him? What would Hinata do? What would happen to Kageyama?

Gathering up his courage, Hinata was about to walk into the alley way, and drag Kageyama away himself, until he heard him finally speak, in a dark, raspy voice.

_"Blood..."_

_Why did he sound... **hungry?**_

"Huh...? What the hell is wrong with you-"

Hinata heard a weird ripping sound.

"Wha...What!? G-Ghoul....Ghoul-!  _Ghoul-!"_

A cut off shriek, and then...chewing?

Hinata's curiosity got the best of him, and he crept around the corner. Almost instantly, a strong irony smell invaded Hinata's nostrils, and all the way into the back of his throat. He nearly gagged, but the sight in front of him made him completely freeze.

Kageyama was...he was...

_**He was e a t i n g somebody.** _

He couldn't think, nor could he comprehend the situation. So, before he could stop himself, Hinata spoke out.

_"K...Kageyama...you're a ghoul....?"_

 Kageyama turned to face him, his red and black eyes widening in obvious shock and horror.

He didn't move, still kneeling in front of the bloody corpse.

Hinata didn't move either, he just stared.

"Hi...nata..." His voice sounded normal again. All traces of blood lust gone. Then suddenly, the ghoul stood up, his bloody lips suddenly forming a...smile?

No, that was a grimace.

"So...what are you going to do?" Hinata is stupefied by Kageyama's question, but he isn't given time to answer before the collar of his shirt is grabbed, and he is roughly shoved against a wall.

"I-I-"

"You're going to report me, right?  _Right?_ To the CCG?" Kageyama was looking right into his eyes, the red and black eyes were replaced with the familiar slate blue irises.

Hinata was scared, terrified, even. But through the terror, he couldn't help but realize how incredibly scared Kageyama looked, too. The other's were wide, and glassy, completely contradicting his angry actions.

Kageyama was just as scared as Hinata was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He felt sick.

He didn't want to  _die._

_He didn't want to be locked away._

_He didn't want Hinata, of all people, to view him as a monster._

It's selfish, he knows, and it's too late. What will become of him is all up to Hinata, because Kageyama knows very well that he cannot do it.

He cannot kill him.

He's scared, he's  _so scared_ , but there's nothing else he can do.

Frightened brown eyes stare back into his for the longest of time, and then finally, Hinata says something.

"N-No, I won't."

_What?_

He's stuck, not sure what to make of his answer.

"What are you-"

"It's...It's okay, Kageyama. I won't report you. I won't tell anyone."

Kageyama backs away, feeling his eyes burn with stupid tears.

_No way, no way. There was no way he was going to make a safe brake from this._

"So please don't...don't look so scared, okay?" Hinata's voice shook, but his eyes shone clear and determined, "You won't get caught."

"No way..." Kageyama breathes out, his voice breaking, "You...You are a dumbass. A complete dumbass..." Then, he ran. Away from that damned alley way, away from the mangled corpse, away from the pure dumbass, that can't understand that he's a  _fucking monster._

Kageyama felt the traitorous tears begin to fall down his bloodied face as he ran.

He was so, so very ugly, wasn't he?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god help me it's christmas eve and i'm writing fanfiction


	4. Incredulity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY IM BACK LMAO

Kageyama wasn't sure what he expected from that situation, but it certainly wasn't waking up the next day.

Today, thanks to yesterday's...encounter, he actually felt energized, on a physical level. Mentally, however, he felt like the world was weighing down on him. What should he do? Go to school? Go to practice? No, then he would have to face Hinata...

Hinata, who saw him rip a man apart the other day.

Kageyama shivered, feeling another sweep of cold, unforgiving regret wash over him. He deserved to be...to be...Wait, why WAS he still alive? Did this mean Hinata really chose to not rat him out?

Unbelievable. Even if the orange haired teen hadn't gone to the CCG, there must be investigators swarming the streets, if someone had already found the mangled corpse of that rotten man. At least he didn't have to feel much remorse at taking his miserable life.

His thoughts were interrupted by the harsh and shrill ringing of his cell phone. The sound might as well've pierced him straight through his skull. He grabbed it hastily, glancing hesitantly at the caller ID.

Sugawara. It was Sugawara.

...Shoot.

After quickly debating whether or not he should answer, he decides to accept.

"...Hello?"

"Ah, Kageyama? Hey, hey, it's Sugawara," Suga's voice softens as he talks, "I'm sorry for calling so early, but...Well, you had me worried, you know? It's once in a blue moon that you, of all people, miss a practice...Oh! Not that I'm mad that you didn't come! But I just want to make sure you're okay..." Kageyama can practically feel Suga's worried, nervous smile through the phone.

"O-Oh...." Kageyama clears his throat, faking a mildly sick voice, just for good measure, "Yes, I'm alright, just a common cold...I'm sorry about missing, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again.."

"Whoa, that's not what I meant! It's fine if you need a break now and then, I- no, we all completely understand. I just wanted to check up on you. Is there anything you need? Food, medicine-?"

Kageyama cut him off, feeling oddly touched at the other's genuine concern, "No, no, I'm fine, really. I don't need any- Well...wait. I, um...Suga, I have a question to ask you."

There was a small pause, "...Yes?"

"Did Hinata go to practice yesterday, too?"

"Well, I was just about to ask about that. You know, Yachi told us that Hinata went after you when school was over with, and that he would be a bit late to practice. But he never turned up. Did you see him?"

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, feeling anxiety coil up in his stomach. Hinata never went back? Where did he leave to after finding him? Was he home? Or...or...

"Hinata...never came back?"

"No..Maybe he went home instead?"

'Maybe......I-I gotta go. Sorry-" And he hung up. Cold sweat clung to his skin, feeling panic creep up on him. Was Hinata okay? Kageyama ran...and left him alone in that dark, secluded alleyway. It would have been so easy for any ghoul to make a move.

Kageyama threw his hoodie and jeans on, completely forgetting about all potential dangers that lurked outside.

He had more important matters.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE LOL SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops hello it is I

Heyyyy it's me, the author! 

SO, here's the thing- I...have no idea where to go with this story, and i've moved on a bit from Tokyo Ghoul and Haikyuu- Don't get me wrong, I still LOVE both, but not passionately enough to write a story about it, you know? I think that I'm also not impressed with my writing skills in this- so, if anything, I'll discontinue this, rewrite it to make it better and so that there's an actual plan and plot. 

SOOOOO, just sit tight, and I'm sorry for being so awful with updating!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love ghoul kageyama man  
> Be prepared yo, I don't exactly know how intense this is gonna get but I'm gonna make this a bit angsty soon, hopefully.


End file.
